Rainfall
by Knights of Silence
Summary: Highschool/College AU. Medical major Will Solace falls for the star quarterback's highschool boyfriend. Can he get the gloomy teen to even notice him, or will he slowly watch Nico's heart be broken over and over again? But maybe everything isn't what it seems.
1. Oasis

_Rainfall_

_Chapter one_

_Oasis_

Will Solace was often described as hard working, serious, dedicated. His friends saw him for the kind person that he was. Always there when others needed him. Most would go so far as to say he didn't have a selfish bone in his body. Then again most didn't know him like Percy Jackson, his long time friend.

Percy knew the side of Will that he didn't often show. The side that wanted something bad enough that he would push the very core of his being to get it. And that was the Will that Percy had became friends with. The rude, unlikable side. To Percy, that was the real Will.

But, like Percy, Will knew and befriended that worst side of Percy. Not the side that was a leader. Not the popular, strong, intelligent person that everyone else saw. In fact he preferred the sarcastic, short-tempered, and even moody person he knew. He even told Percy, at one point in highschool, that watching him be brave and leader-like made him sick. But that was okay, they had the kind of friendship where he could say that.

It didn't surprise Will when Percy got a football scholarship. It didn't surprise him that by the time he made it into that college, a year later, that Percy had already got his quarterback position. After all, he was still that same person Will had know for all those years. The same person who would walk into his apartment uninvited and plop down on the sofa like he owned the place.

"Will." Percy called from Will's white sofa. His fingers lingered over the TV remote.

"Oh, you are here." Will said poking his head out from his bedroom doorway. "Something you want?"

Percy's green eyes watched the colorful cartoon for a moment before bluntly saying, "Have you ever been laid?"

"W-what?" Will stuttered coming out of his room, towel over his wet blonde hair.

"Well, you kinda reminded me of my boyfriend..."

"I thought things were going well with Annabeth."

"Ah, that." The brunette sighed. "One of the greatest joys of life is finding a hot chick, making her fall for you by doing nothing, then telling her your gay. Really, you should try it someday."

"I'll pass." Will stated with distaste as he flopped down next to his friend.

"To serious to get a boyfriend?" Percy laughed. "Such a tight-ass."

"Anyways." The blonde said, reaching over for the remote.

"Hey man, I like this show!" Percy yanked the small device out of the other's reach. "Anyways, you reminded me of my new boyfriend, though he's not as big a jerk as you are."

"Then how could we be alike at all?" Will asked sarcastically.

"He tries too hard. It makes me laugh."

"Do this boyfriend of yours have a name, or maybe even a major so I could find this?"

"No major, he's still in highschool-"

"So your a pedophile?" A blonde eyebrow raised as he interrupted.

"What? No! That's gross! He's eighteen."

"Eww, that would be like dating me."

Percy scrunched up his nose. "First, gross. Second, you're almost nineteen. He was still seventeen when I met him."

"Pedophile!"

"Ugh!" Percy sighed. "We don't do that. He was just so adorable when he confessed his undying love to me, I though to myself, 'boy, I'd love to break his heart.'"

"You're awful." Will said letting his eyes follow the brightly colored cartoon.

"If I weren't we wouldn't be friends."

"Says you. I have plenty of friends."

"Don't count the ones I introduced to you as friends. That leaves the Stoll brothers." Percy lifted himself from the couch throwing a sadistic glance at the blonde. "Face it, Solace, I'm the greatest friend you've ever had."

"How unfortunate."

* * *

><p>Will hated Monday morning classes. He would have much rather had all of the classes he took in the afternoon than the morning. Who honestly wanted to get up at nine in the morning to do some calculus? No him. But unlike the millions of other people who took it and complained, he knew why he needed to learn it.<p>

Will gave a small sigh as he exited his class. It would be a few hours before his next one, because those teachers didn't want to do some crazy class before noon either.

He often went to the small café across the street during that time. He could easily study there, or just find some peace and quiet. Sometimes Percy would show up while waiting on a friend or next class and talk to him. If he was really lucky, the Stoll brothers would be the ones to venture through the door over to his secluded table.

But this time, company found him as he reached the school gates. That company came in the form of a small, younger, teen with dark hair and big brown eyes. His pale skin practically reflected the light right into Will's blue eyes.

"Um, excuse me." The teen looked at the ground as he spoke. "D-do you know where I can find Percy Jack-"

"He's still in class."

"O-oh." The small raven looked down at the ground. He kicked a little pebble with his shoe.

Will smiled at him, bending down to look into the teen's eyes. His somewhat wavy hair falling into his face as he did so. "Hey... you can chill with me until he's done."

"Sure." The boy looked quizzically at him. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Will Solace." He held out his hand and straightened.

Will Solace was often described as hard working, serious, and dedicated. But his best friend Percy usually described him as a stubborn jackass. Someone who always got what they wanted no matter how far out of reach it was. Once he had set his eyes on something, there was no changing his mind.

And he had just set his eyes one the small black haired teen, with a weak voice and a shifting gaze, in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...As you've already noticed, it's an AU, but it s also going to be super OOC. I'm sorry for that.<em>**

**_And I'm really sorry to do this... _**

**_I come from a fandom where trying to get more that two review a chapter is like trying to castrate yourself with a rusty spoon (and this is why we have the teen rating). To continue, I would like at least one. After that I'll the out the next chapter, and get it ready._**

**_Disclaimer- Nada._**

**_SK_**


	2. All time low

**_I wasn't expecting so many follows and favs, so thank you every. I also wasn't expecting any reviews... at least not that fast. So I apologize for the wait... Yes so thank you guys. _**

**_But I do need to say, I cannot update more than twice a week. It's inconvenient I know, but..._**

_Rainfall_

_Chapter two_

_All time low_

_"You know the best part about being me?"_

_"Pedophilia?" Will snorted at the question._

_"How many times do I have to say this? He's eighteen." Percy sighed. His eyes stared at the TV on the opposite wall. His legs resting on Will's thighs. His brown hair spread out on the old, beat up gray pillow._

_Will gave him an annoyed 'hmph'. He shifted, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, letting his head fall back into the white cushions. "What's the 'best part' about being you?" Will let the sarcasticness drip from his voice like venom._

_"I can have anything I want. Annabeth, Nico, anyone."_

_"You said thing. People aren't things you can use for your own amusement." _

_For the second time that day he gave his friend a sadistic glance, before returning most of his attention to the cartoon. His mouth opened as if he were going to say something, but closed after a minute._

_"Percy!" Will brought his hand down to smack the other n the stomach. _

_"Huh?" _

_"Don't 'huh?' me." Will's blue eyes glared at him, moving his arm back over the couch. "We were having a conversation."_

_Twisting over onto his back, he watched the ceiling. "Oh, right. I didn't come over to get a lecture on what you believe is right and wrong. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, such an ass."_

_"Excuse me. What did you come over for? To complain about my nonexistent love life?"_

_"Yes, one of my favorite pastimes."_

_Will laughed. "Next to breaking beautiful women's hearts?"_

_"Please, we already know that I'm not gender-specific. I'll break any heart that willingly comes to me." Percy rose a brown eyebrow. "Why, you want a taste of heartache?"_

_"As if."_

_Percy rolled over, almost kneeing the blonde him his groan. He clutch, with both hands, the blue fabric above his heart and laughed. "Oh, Solace, you're breaking my heart! Oh, how it kills me to hear you say that you don't love me."_

* * *

><p>Will looked at the raven, as the teen fidgeted, across the table. With a unnoticeable smile he mused to himself. <em>'So this is Nico. How cute. I can now see why Percy would be willing to date him.'<em>

"Um." Nico interrupted he older male's thoughts. "H-how do you know Percy."

"Childhood friends."

"Have you guys-"

"Never. I like the cute shy types. He's way to loud."

"H-how-"

"It's everyone's second question. Him being a giant flit doesn't help either." The blonde leaned forward, resting his eblows on the table and chin on his folded hands. "So what's a little high schooler doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Percy told me to come."

"Of course he did." Will's eyes rolled.

"Wh-"

"Will!" A feminine voice called out. Her blonde head popping in the door. Her stunning gray eyes filled with a fierce anger. She seemed to take a single glance at Nico before tapping her combat boot covered foot, folding her arms over her chest as the door swung shut.

Standing up, Will smiled. "Excuse me."

Annabeth was not happy as she waited for Will to walk over. Her lips formed a tight frown, her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't help but start to pace. Seeing her friend with-with that guy. It aggravated her even more than talking to that stupid jerk she had once went out with. Oh, yes, she knee who he was. The little raven was the one Percy had cheated on her with.

"Is there something you need?" The male asked, pushing on the metal beam to open the door. He had barely made it out the door before her voice assaulted him.

"I wanted to have a nice calming talk, by you just have to be with him don't you!" She yelled exasperatedly. "Why are you so chummy with HIM?"

"He has a name." Will said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care what his name is. Why did he have to steal Percy? It wasn't fair!" She practically cried out.

"Why did you think you could change his ways? You've known him since that stupid summercamp-thing." Will crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't need to be a prophet to see this coming."

"Haha." She said, sarcasm oozing from her voice. Her gray eyes rolled as her voice turned more serious. "You should find a new best friend. We both know that he'll get bored of his new little toy, and I have a good idea of what he wants his next one to be."

His nose scrunched up in disgust. "I don't know where you got the idea that he would ever try that. But I do feel bad for that kid."

"Hmm, same old Percy?"

Will gave a light smile shifting from one foot to another. "Heh, I don't than that he'll ever change."

"I dunno." She unfolded her arms kicking one foot out turning her back to her. "He might get serious. What about you? Going to get that stick out of your ass and find someone?"

"Get going Chase. My love life is none of your business." He gave a short wave that he knew she couldn't see. His hand touched the metal bar.

"Your no fun."

"You know me. I'm in love with my work."

"You know." She paused turning her head back to look at his sun kissed skin. "I'd be willing to try for you, if you are willing to be a little less... you."

"Sorry. I found something much more interesting."


	3. Falling in reverse

**_Thank you guys again for so many great reviews favs and follows. I do plan to give this more background later._**

**_I kinda took an extended holiday vacation so I'm sorry that this chapter took so long._**

**_Since I don't do 1st POV, should I give a chapter with Nico in mind?_**

**_SK_**

_Rainfall_

_Chapter three_

_Falling in reverse_

Will sat with his chin resting in his hand as he looked lazily out the window of his fifth hour algebra class. It had been two days since he had met Percy's infamous little Nico.

He grinned to himself. He had never found anything he wanted more than knowledge until the moment his best friend walked in. The usual smirk had been replaced with a frown. Will had guessed that he had run across the unhappy blonde on his way in. She was very knowledgeable with her flurry of words she often spewed forth when she was upset.

Even so, for the first time he didn't care about how Percy felt. In fact he felt like smiling at the frown that Nico fretted over. Though Will's grinned dropped when Percy rested his arm over Nico's shoulders pulling him into a slightly protective half hug.

"Will." Percy called from the door only seconds after the dismissal bell rang out. His sloppy grin evident on his face as he poked his head in. His shaggy brown hair falling into his face.

Other students pushed passed the football player in the rush to their next destination. But Will stood steadily waiting until the room was almost clear before gathering his things.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he pushed himself away from the wall. "As if I could just walk into his tiny little high school and have lunch with him at his table."

"You're right." Will sighed shaking his head. "I'd hate to see the star quarterback kicked off the team for pedophilia."

Percy tried to act mad, but ended up laughing. "But he's so cute. Even you can't deny that." When will said nothing he continued a little quieter. "But there would be someone a little older I could want."

"Oh planning to break his heart early?"

The brunette gave a small chuckle. "No, I am going to have some fun with him. Friday is a big party, wanna come and watch?"

Will's blue eyes glanced sideways at his friend. He could easily steal Nico away during the party. He could... "Sure."

"Parties aren't really your thing though."

"Maybe there is something I want too."

* * *

><p>Will took another look in his mirror. It wasn't a fancy party, so he dressed in his 'Percy fashion'. His blonde hair straightened completely falling into his face. His jeans were gray and slightly ripped, Percy's favorite. And his blue shirt only enhanced the color of his eyes.<p>

"Are you sure we should just barge in?" Nico's hesitant voice called out from the living room.

"It's fine!" Percy laughed. "I come in here all the time."

"All the time?"

"It's like a second home."

Will laughed to himself silently sliding out of his room. His arms crossed over his chest as he came to a stop at the end of his hallway. As usual Percy lounged oh his couch. But Nico, the raven stood by the island counter with one hand pulling his arm into his side. He looked incredibly nervous as he bit his lip and let his eyes wonder. His dark hair fell away from his face as he looked around innocently.

"You didn't have to stand." Will said clucking his tongue in disapproval. As he took a step forwards, reaching the edge of the counter.

"But...I.." Nico stammered.

"And Percy, the least you could do is introduce us."

"Why bother, you two have already met." The brunette waved off the suggestion.

"It's the polite thing to do when you bring a boy home young man." Well said dramatically throwing his arms up. "Oh what am a supposed to do, a beautiful, young, single parent like me with such a rebellious son like you?"

Nico looked shock. Confusion spread through his eyes until he heard Percy laugh. "You sound nothing like her Solace."

"Saying that I did would be an insult to her. Sally is the best women I've ever met."

"Next time I go to see her you can tag along." Percy sat up looking back at the two of them. "Bring blue flowers though."

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Nico look at his shoes. It was blatantly obvious that he felt outed by the whole conversation. Will understood, afterall, Percy didn't lie to talk about his parents, hid homelife, or anything that could damage his reputation.

* * *

><p>"You don't seem to be having fun." Will said sitting down on the concrete steps outside of Jason Grace's house. The brown door left slightly open as music blasted from the speakers inside. He handed Nico a can on Sprite and brought his own can up to his lips. Nico took the can cracking it open.<p>

Jason was another friend of Percy that knew him before college, but still not as long as Will. He moved from LA with his dad in the middle of highschool, his mother and sister followed after school had been let out. Almost instantly he and Percy were at each other's throats. They were both leaders, liked control. And after a very long time for Will, who had to put up with their stupidity, those two became friends.

"I'm not." Nico sighed.

"No?" Will lifted an eyebrow.

"This place.. It's just..."

"A little to much?"

"Yeah."

"It's a college party. Some people," He threw a glance back, letting Nico's brown eyes follow his, inside at Percy who was surrounded by girls who wanted to dance. "go a little crazy."

"But I feel so out of place here. Almost like I'm blending into the shadows."

"I feel you. Those people in there are crazy. I'd rather just sit at home studying or watching a movie."

Nico gave a small snorted laugh. "If you have any zombie movies you can count me in."

"Let me go see if I can pry Percy away, then we can go back to my place and watch whatever you can find." Will started to stand.

"Hey Will?"

"Yes?"

"Do you and Percy live together in that apartment? I mean he was just so at home there. I've never seen him so relaxed."

"No, Percy lives in the campus dorms." Will gave a little smile. "He like to visit a lot. I guess you could say he feels more himself when he's not around other people."

Nico didn't say anything after that, he just stared at his empty can in his hands.

Will weaved through the crowd making his was to the brunette. He was easy to find. That play boy swagger and dazing smoke was sickening, but could be spotted miles away.

When Will finally did make his way to Percy, the older male was talking to a somewhat shorter raven haired girl, who could only he Thalia Grace.

"Excuse me." Will gave her a smile much like Percy's. His arm found there way to the brunette's shoulder as his hands hooked in the front, hovering just over Percy's chest.

When Will finally did make his way to Percy, the older male was talking to a somewhat shorter raven haired girl, who could onl He practically purred in his friends ear, just as Percy had taught him when he wanted something. "Percy."

"Yes?"

"Both Nico and I are bored here. We want to watch a zombie movie. Will you come home with us or will you meet us later?"

"Hmm, I did want to stay a little bit longer. Give me money and I'll give you the car keys." Percy mused his eyes never leaving Thalia.

Thalia black eyes moved from Percy to Will as a smile spread across the blonde's face. She was a smart girl, so she knew something was up. But she wasn't about to ruin her night to say something to Percy. So she watched as Percy handed Will the keys and Will fumbled in his pockets for cab money. Her black eyes watched eagerly as the blonde moved away. Yes, she was a smart girl. But even smart girls could be greedy.


	4. Forever the sickest kid

**_This chapter is a little longer... for the wait..._**

**_User people, I'd advice you to skip my mini rant. _**

**_To the person who complained about my spelling/grammar and the OOCness of the characters, I'm call in you out! You're almost always guest users. You know the last thing I want to see when I wake up is someone complaining about that. First of all in the very first chapter I put the warning of OOC! Learn to read OK. There should be no complaints on that, if you have a problem with it you could always not read my story, just a suggestion. As for the spelling/grammar, thank for telling me something I already know. Maybe next you should read my profile where I clearly state exactly what you are saying. I could understand if you thought you were being helpful, but you didn't say anything about my story or if you liked it, there was no CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Please don't leave anymore reviews like that, cause I don't want to have to delete them._**

**_To all the other guest user I'm very sorry if I have offended you. You see I always have that one person._**

**_Thank you for all the amazing reviews (save for that one), I assure you all at I will have the next chapter out in less than a month. That was a "my bad" moment._**

**_SK_**

_Rainfall_

_Chapter four_

_Forever the sickest kid_

_Three years ago_

Nico was the youngest of three. Most people thought that was awesome to have older siblings, or that he was treated like a baby. But for Nico, it was hell. His older sisters like to dress him up and treat him like a girl. He knew the difference between name-brand and off-brands. His father expected so much more from him, being the only male. And his mother had two up coming young ladies to worry about.

But for some reason it surprised everyone in his family when he came out of the closet. In fact he remembered it perfectly. His eldest sister Hazel was helping their mother set the table for dinner, his father, Hades held the newspaper close to his face. And Bianca was playing with her hair, trying to braid it in a different fashion.

As the last plate was set on the table Nico cleared his throat. "I'm gay."

His mother's hand fumbled when the glass she has just set down pushing it into another plate with a clanking sound. Her brown eyes widened. Nico could have sworn he heared a small 'oh my' escape her slightly parted lips.

Bianca stopped braiding her hair to stare at him. Her mouth hung open in awe. She let her brown hair slip through her fingers as she brought one of her hands over to rest on his shoulder.

Hazel, was perhaps the funniest, for a single moment she didn't move, she didn't breath, she didn't react. It was almost as if it had fazed right through her. That it was something so impossible that she had simply imagined it, therefore it couldn't not be real and shouldn't be dwelled on. Then her mind clicked into place as she let out a loud, ear piercing 'what'.

Hid father, on the other hand, gently folded his newspaper. The scowl on his face apparent and he slammed the pages into the wooden table. His eyes burned like fire from the depths of hell as he glared at his son.

Nico flinch. "I-I just thought..."

"Did you think?" His father's voice hardly above a whisper but harsh enough to make the whole family flinch away in fear. "Because I don't think you did."

"I-I."

"You wanted to get a rise out of us? Well young man this was not funny."

"Yes sir." Nico muttered.

This father unfolded his paper and held it back in front of his face, continuing from he had stopped. Bianca gave him a sympathetic glance, her hand still firm on his should, as if to say that she would always be there.

After that dinner continued on as normal, only with the females of the family letting their gazes on nic linger a little longer than normal. Even so Hazel and Bianca chippered on about their days. Eventually Hades left to watch TV leaving them to clean up.

"Oh, that's right!" Biacna suddenly cried out while picking up her now empty plate. "Mom is it okay if I bring my boyfriend home tomorrow to meet you while daddy is at work. Pretty please?" She batted her thick eyelashes. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Sure dear. That's fine."

* * *

><p>It had been a weak since their mother met this boyfriend of Bianca's. Nico hadn't been there that day. Shopping with his classmate, Rachel Dare had taken hours upon hours. Not that he minded that much, it was better than talking to some weird guy who liked his sister.<p>

He slipped his shoes off as he entered the house as to not track mud on his mother's nice clean floors. Passing the living room he looked at the back of his dad's head. The raven haired man had his hair brushed back like normal. He didn't even acknowledge his son's presence. Since that day at dinner they had hardly spoken. So he continued on to Hazel's room without saying a word.

"You don't understand Hazel. I love him!" Bianca's voice could barely be heard through the door. Though it was enough to make Nico stop as he reached for the handle.

"I know that you do. That's why I'm telling you what I saw." Hazel tried to reason with her.

"No, your lying!" Bianca accused. "You've been jealous since you met him!"

"You don't understand, just listen to me." Hazel pleaded.

"I don't want to listen to you! Your not even my real sister!"

The sound of shuffling could be heard, but not to Nico. Bianca's words echoed through his head. Of course she was their sister. Hazel was family, she was their big sister that they looks up to. Sure she was old enough to be in collage and Bianca was still in high school but that couldn't mean anything.

"How-how? Get out!" Hazel yelled losing her temper.

Bianca swung the door open for both of them to see Nico standing there. His brown eyes wide at then door suddenly opening. He could see the mascara running down Bianca's face. He could see Hazel's death grip on her pillow as she pulled her knees up to her chest. And he could clearly see that this wasn't one of their little squbles of who was wearing whose shirt or pants.

"Nico..." Bianca said softly.

He gave her a nervous laugh while looking between the two. He scratch his arm and gave them a floppy grin. "I-I think I came at the wrong time."

"Wait a second Nico." Hazel called after him. But he had already turn and ran off to his room.

An hour later, while he sat on his bed trying to figure out his algebra homework, he heard a small tap at his door. His dark eyes didn't look up from his text book but he did manage to mutter a simple 'It's open'.

"Hey." Hazel poked her head in. After entering in she closed his oor behind her. But again, Nico did not look him. "I was just wondering how much you heard earlier."

"Not enough to know what you are fighting about, but enough to know she overstepped a bound." He mumbled flipping the page.

"She's right though."

"What?"

"Maria, she's not my mom." His sister sat at the end of his bed. She lifted one hand up to twirl a finger through her cinnamon brown hair. "I don't even think dad nows that we know."

Setting his text book aside he looked her in her golden brown eyes. "It doesn't matter if mom isn't your mom. It wouldn't matter that dad wasn't your dad. We're still family, we're all we really have. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either one of you."

Hazel gave him a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>He didn't know who was the first person to find her. He didn't even know when they found her or that she had gone missing. It was probably the most normal day that Nico had ever experienced. The family eat breakfast in silence. Hazel gave both him and Bianca a ride to school in her pickup truck, that was her eighteenth birthday gift. He sat with Rachel at lunch going through their normal gossip out the hottest boys. He had a pip quiz in math, that he was totally not ready for. He had been hit seven times in dodgeball before asking to be excused and not returning. It was all very normal.<p>

It was definitely a little before dinner that the phone rang. He could remember that clearly. He had asked Hazel if she could explain why east Germany had it's own name, he had always though that at that time it was just east and west Germany. But before she could even open her mouth their mother's cries echoed through the room.

They went running into the kitchen, meeting their father sometime along the way. Each one of them looking in different places to see what could have been wrong. Maria was a rather eccentric woman, almost anything could cause an outburst from her.

It was the only news circling through the highschool the next day. How Bianca di Angelo jumped from the bridge. Some were saying that she was crushed in a car crash forcing her over the side.

"No man. I heard that boyfriend of hers broke up with her after she caught him cheating. She wasn't crushed by a car, he crushed her heart on that bridge." One boy whispered.

"Syo would kill themself over the lame boyfriend she had? She should have known he wouldn't stick around." The blonde girl next to the boy said in a hushed tone.

"Was her grudge against him that bad she wanted him to feel like her blood was on his hands?" Someone asked.

"I heard she caught her older sister with him."

"I heard she..."

"I heard..."

"I heard..."

"I heard..."

Rumors spread like wildfire, and all Nico could do was sink down in his seat in the back of the class and pretend not to listen, not to care. He wanted to just leave or tell them they were wrong. But he couldn't. How could he tell them anything when he didn't even know for sure?

His dull eyes glared at the dry erase board. He saw the letters, the numbers, the dates. He just didn't care though. His family was falling apart. What was there to live for?

"I heard..."

"I heard..."

"I heard his name is Percy."

* * *

><p>Will gave a little smile. "He like to visit a lot. I guess you could say he feels more himself when he's not around other people."<p>

Nico didn't say anything after that, he just stared at his empty can in his hands. He simply waited until Will weaved his way through the crowd. Most of him hoped that Percy wouldn't want to go back with them. But a small part did want him to. He needed Percy.

His dark eyes watched every dent that his little fingers made in the can as he tried not to crush it while thinking about his boyfriend. He did feel bad. He liked Will, really liked him. He was a good guy with an asshole of a friend. After all was said and done, he hoped that Will wouldn't have any sore feelings. And most of all he hoped he wasn't about to take always Will's special someone. Those two were awfully close. Maybe if Nico had cared about Percy at all, he might have been jealous.

"Just wait Percy." He smiled darkly. "I'm coming for you."


End file.
